


Lodged In Ice

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [41]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Modern, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: "I think I found something!" a coworker called.You immediately stopped what you were doing and rushed over, eager for a new discovery. "Yes? What did you find?""It looks like a dragon. In the ice. Come look!" he rushed, pressing his face against the ice like one would a window.





	Lodged In Ice

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (H/L)= hair length  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name  
> (G/N)= girl's name  
> (G/N 2)= second girl's name

**Lodged In Ice**

**For** **alphaflower123**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **23** **. Hiccup is basically the same age as you.**

*************************

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-!_

Suddenly, you slammed a hand to silence the beast, also known as an alarm clock. Honestly, you hated them with a passion for waking you up, but also adored them for preventing you from wasting the day away.

Such conflicting emotions.

You rolled onto your side only to be re-awoken by (D/N), your night fury.

"Hey, (D/N)," you laughed, gently shoving her away to stop her from licking you in the face.

You hopped out of your giant bed and ran to the shower, where you relaxed your tired muscles with the nice, hot water. You dressed in regular cargo pants and a loose t-shirt before throwing on socks and sneakers before throwing a saddle on (D/N) and flying to the site.

You discovered it nearly six months ago, but just started working on revealing its secrets two months ago. And now that a new section was deemed safe enough to explore, you were eager to get an early start to the day.

You landed at the site, hard helmet with a bright flashlight attached in hand. One by one, your coworkers landed on their dragons, most of whom were also eager to expose the secrets of the past with you.

"Hey, (N/N)," nearly everyone greeted. You always replied back with your warm, caring smile.

You were quite popular everywhere you went, known as the bright, happy girl who would and could help anyone without hesitation. And while you were friends with everyone, you weren't all too close to anyone.

No one wanted to hear of the cheerful girl's problems, so you gave up trying to explain them. Instead, you just let everyone assume that your life was all sunshine and rainbows.

"Hi, (N/N)," your closest friend, Nick, greeted.

"Hey, Nick."

"Ready to explore?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup!"

"Did you eat breakfast today?" he asked, again, already knowing the answer.

You froze, then face palmed. "Forgot," you gave your daily response.

Nick laughed. "Knew it. We have a big day ahead of us, so eat," he ordered, shoving a brown bag into your hands. You opened it up to see a burrito. "Shelley made it this morning before taking the kids to school." Shelley was his wife, and together they had three kids. Toby, who was a sweetheart but dressed "cool", was at the age of fourteen. Kelly who idolized her big brother at the age of twelve, than seven year old Tommy that only cared about his mommy's and Aunt (N/N)'s happiness and well-being.

"Tell her I said thanks," you said, digging in.

"Always do."

Soon after you finished, everyone was geared up and ready to explore the cavern in the glacier. Everyone flew their dragons up to an entrance, but most people sent their dragons back down. Walking in the dark on icy floors wasn't something most dragons enjoyed, but your night fury loved exploring as much as you did, and her echo location as saved y'all more than a handful of times.

Everyone flipped on the lights on their helmets and followed you and (D/N) to the new section of the glacier. After thirty minutes of walking, you reached a new cavern.

"Alright, everyone, let's get working!" you cheered, walking to a section with (D/N).

After hours of using tools to burn away at the ice and a few weapons and tools to show for any of the work, you were called over.

"(N/N)! I think I found something!" a coworker called.

You immediately stopped what you were doing and rushed over, eager for a new discovery. "Yes? What did you find?"

"It looks like a dragon. In the ice. Come look!" he rushed, pressing his face against the ice like one would a window.

You quickly obeyed and did the same, seeing a large, lumpy figure a few feet back. "This is awesome! Hurry and help me get it out!"

After half an hour, you had the huge chunk of ice separated from the rest.

"(D/N), plasma blasts. Nice and gentle," you commanded. After a few minutes of burning away most of the ice, the lumpy figure, which was deemed to be a dragon, started to glow a bright blue. You knew what it meant, (D/N) had done the same thing when an ice spitting dragon trapped you in ice when you were sixteen. "Everyone, take cover!" you shouted, dashing away.

(D/N) suddenly wrapped you protectively in her wings, saving you from the giant blast of another night fury. Once it was clear, you quickly scrambled towards the dragon, passing a quick "Thanks," to (D/N).

You noticed the way the night fury had his wings folded, laying on his side. "He's shielding someone or something! He has something he finds worth protecting!" you announced, warning everyone to be wary. Dragons, especially night furies, were extremely protective of those they cared for.

The night fury blinked and shook it's head, then glanced around lazily. After noticing it's surroundings, it was quickly alert and guarded, ready to kill anyone who threatened to hurt what he was protecting.

"Hey there, night fury. I'm (Y/ N), but I go by (N/N). Do you have a name?" The dragon snorted with a quick, jerky nod. "Are you a girl?" The dragon gave another snort, but shook it's head for no. "A boy, then?" A quick nod. "Nice. I have a night fury, too. Come here, (D/N)," you cooed.

(D/N) walked over, cautiously. She had never seen another night fury. Honestly, everyone thought she was the last of her kind. But finding this male night fury gave you hopes to bring the night fury species back.

The dragon growled as a warning when (D/N) crept closer to him. (D/N) growled back, defensively.

You patted her back. "Calm down, girl. He's just protecting something. I wonder what. I wonder if he's hiding his eggs under those wings," you wondered aloud.

"Hey, boy," Nick slowly walked over, "can you show us what you're protecting?"

The Dragon simply rested its head on the ground, ignoring Nick.

"Please, bud?" you asked, nicely, gently petting his head. You forgot about his cocoon as he started purring. "Awe, you're so cute! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

Suddenly, you heard a groan come from the dragon's little cocoon. The dragon peaked inside before unwrapping his wings to reveal a boy, who was trying to wake up.

"A person!" some gasped, while others called him a boy. He looked to be in his early or mid twenties. He had freckles dancing across his face and a mop of auburn hair sitting on his head. He wore a leather armor suit and two braids in his hair.

You rushed to see if he was alright, but the dragon growled and threatened to hide the boy again.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm just making sure he's okay. Can I do that? I won't hurt him, I promise," you begged. "Please, let me help him." The dragon laid its head back down again, and you went straight for the boy, laying him flat on the ground and checking his vitals.

"How is he?"

"His pulse is slow but slowly increasing. His breathing is shallow but, also, increasing. Pull out the stretcher and let's get him to a hospital. Nick, take the dragon to the vet for a quick check up. He seems to be fine," you ordered, seeing the night fury stand and shake away any sleepiness.

As the boy was lifted onto the stretcher, his emerald green eyes crept open. He glanced around at the unfamiliar settings and started to panic.

"Hi, I'm (Y/ N). Can you understand me?" You asked as he was set down. Weakly, he nodded. "Good. Do you remember anything? Your name, for example."

He nodded again. "Toothless. Where's Toothless?"

"Toothless?" you questioned.

He moved his head side to side, frantically searching for whoever Toothless was. "Toothless! Where's my dragon? Where's Toothless?" At the sound of the boy's distress, Toothless appeared next to him, gently nudging him to show that he was fine. The boy instantly called down and rested his hand on Toothless's head. "Hey, bud."

His green eyes started to flutter shut, as if he'd only bothered to wake up to make sure his beloved dragon was safe. Four men lifted the light boy with ease and began walking.

"Wait! Before you fall asleep, what's your name?"

"H- Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," he answered, the sway of the men's walking lulling him to sleep.

You nodded. "Okay. Wait- you're the guy who first made peace with the dragons!" you squealed. "Oh my gods, I have always wanted to meet you! How did I not realize sooner? I mean, Toothless is a night fury! Oh gods, I'm stupid," you rambled.

The boy chuckled. "I don't think you're stupid. Just- just," he struggled to find another word, "different," he finally settled upon.

You laughed. "Thanks. Can you try to stay awake for me? We're almost there."

"Where?"

"Outside. You were lodged in ice before we got you out. Do you remember how you got in there?"

He struggled to remember before shaking his head in defeat. "Not a clue. Where am I?"

"At the glacier just outside of Berk. I have to warn you, human progress has gone far since the Vikings-"

"There are no more vikings?" he asked, astounded.

"Um, a few tribes here and there, but Berk is no longer one of them. But the statue of your father is still there. There's also a statue of you, though."

"What-" he paused, seeming too afraid to asked, as y'all exit the glacier.

"It's been a few hundred years since you walked through Berk," you informed.

"A few hundred?" he asked. "Astrid! What about Astrid? And my mom?"

"Relax. Let's just take things slowly. First let's focus on getting you to the hospital and Toothless to the vet."

"He can't fly without me. He has a prosthetic tail."

You nod as you were informed that he was securely connected to (D/N) and was ready to be flown to the hospital. "I remember the stories. Now, Hiccup, I'm going to fly you to the hospital- it's a giant building where they heal the sick and injured. I need you to stay still and, if you can, remain awake. Got it?" He nodded and watched you climb on (D/N). She slowly fly of the ground and hovered over the stretcher and Hiccup, whom was also slowly lifted off of the ground.

You gently flew him to the nearest hospital, but that was still a few minutes flight to the modern town of Berk. Upon arriving, a doctor, nurse, and gurney were waited. The doctor waved and pointed to the gurney, which you gently set Hiccup on. The doctor and nurse quickly unattached the cables that kept him from falling and wheeled him into the hospital, with you following closely behind.

After tests that Hiccup found strange and a million questions from both the doctor and Hiccup, Hiccup was told he was free to leave.

"Does he have a place to stay?" the doctor asked you.

"Uh, I doubt it. But he can stay with me if he wants. I have room. Do you want to stay with me, Hiccup?" you asked, gently. He had realized that everyone he ever knew and loved were gone- dead- so he was a little depressed.

"Sure."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," you assured.

The doctor nodded and had Hiccup and you finalize some paperwork before sending you off.

"Are you okay?" you asked in a whisper, climbing on (D/N).

He climbed on behind you. "Yeah."

You nodded and took off. "Great. The vet is just down the street." Less than a minute of flying later, you landed in front of a building where Toothless was waiting in the lobby with Nick.

Immediately, Toothless bounced over to his owner.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup greeted, half-heartedly. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks, Nick. See you tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "You're welcome. And, sadly, no, boss said you're spending the next week or two learning stuff about Vikings from Mr. Haddock."

You smiled. "Great! Don't be a stranger!" you called, walking outside where Hiccup and the dragons were waiting. "Ready, Hiccup?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

You lead the way to your apartment and threw (D/N)'s saddle at the front door; Hiccup set Toothless's saddle next to the door. You gave them a tour of your tiny, one bedroom apartment.

"Um, I don't have a second bed, but I can take the couch during your stay-" you started, as you finished the quick tour with your room.

"No worries. It's a big bed, I'm sure we can share. Or is that not normal here?" he second guessed himself, as he had done a few times before. He had no clue of what was normal, anymore. To him, it was just yesterday he found out his beloved wife, Astrid, was pregnant with his child. And, now, today, he had no idea what his child had even looked like. He never got to hold his precious child in his arms, or see it's smile, or hear it's laugh. He didn't even know if his child had been a girl or boy!

"No, it's somewhat normal."

"Somewhat? How so?"

"It depends what the people are comfortable with," you shrugged.

"Oh, are you comfortable with sharing a-"

"Yeah. Fine by me. How about you?"

"Yeah," he tried to smile, but quickly gave up.

"You okay? And don't lie to me this time," you ordered, placing your hand gently on his shoulder.

Tears slipped through his eyes as he tried to force them away. "I don't want to talk about it," he managed to say without his voice giving out.

You nodded. "I understand- mostly, but I can try to understand the rest. Do you just want to cry? I don't mind. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on."

He nodded and just cried, burying his face into your shoulder. He didn't cry for long, just enough to not feel as overwhelmed.

You explained how indoor plumbing worked (to the best of your ability) before having him take a shower and gave him some clothes that you had of your brother's.

"Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes," you informed, before taking a shower and dressing for bed. When you came out of the bathroom, Hiccup was sitting on a kitchen chair waiting, looking around in awe.

You had explained electricity and light bulbs and most household stuff to the best of your ability during the tour, but you knew it would take time to adjust.

"Are you a picky eater?" you asked, pulling out a pot to make dinner with.

"Not really. As long as there aren't any eels, I'm fine."

"Glad we agree on the 'no eels' rule," you laughed. Hiccup chuckled once, but it was better than nothing.

You wanted nothing more than to help him adjust to everything, so you came up with an idea and paused dinner to run up to the hall closet, grabbing an unused spiral and a pen.

"Here," you handed it to him.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and asked, "Thanks. What is it?"

"A journal, you know to write or draw in."

"Oh."

"Do you know what a-"

"I know what a journal is," he rushed.

"Okay. I keep one myself, and I know I always feel better after writing, so I thought it would help you cope and adapt to everything if you wrote down your feelings and thoughts. It'll be your private notebook to do whatever you want with: write, draw, or to not use at all. Your choice."

He smiled softly. "Thanks."

"And don't worry about running out of pages, I have plenty of journals stocked up."

He laughed, "Thanks."

As you made dinner, you listened to the sound of him scribbling in his new journal. He finished writing a few minutes before you finished cooking simple salmon and rice.

He kept his journal under his pillow that night, like you always did with yours.

****************

**A week later**

****************

You woke up the next morning with a start. A nightmare had plagued your dreams and made you scared to fall asleep again.

It wasn't an unusual routine for you. Get a nightmare, go days with little to no sleep, then suddenly pass out and start the cycle over when a bad enough nightmare came again.

You quickly wrote your dream, knowing that writing helped calm you down. After that, to relax, you ended up drawing a sleeping Hiccup in your journal, then a cuddling Toothless and (D/N).

You then thought back to all the stories Hiccup had shared. With befriending Toothless, defeating the Red Death, run- ins with Alvin the Treacherous and Dagur the deranged, Heather, and making peace with the Outcasts, the tribe Alvin lead. Then stories about the Dragon Eye and Viggo, the Edge, along with Dagur turning good, and how he met his mother, lost his father, and defeated Drago Bloodvist.

His life was full of adventure and wonders. He never talked much about what happened right before he was stuck in the glacier, but you didn't press since he didn't press any information about your past.

Your stories consisted of exploring new places near Berk and learning about the past, along with occasional funny memory from work or with Nick and his family. So basically, after you were twenty. Three years of experience versus his eight years of adventure and love.

He talked about his wife, Astrid, a lot. Sometimes he would tear up, but he always changed the topic when you pressed for stories about the kids they had together. After asking twice, you stopped.

After two weeks, you had to go back to work, but you were able to bring Hiccup along, so it wasn't too bad. Hiccup seemed to be adapting to the twenty first century rather well. He quickly got into the swing of work, even managed to snag a job alongside you.

If only you knew.

If only he knew.

One night, you sat Hiccup down at the kitchen table. "Hiccup, I need to tell you something."

His mood matched the atmosphere you created; serious. "Yes? What about?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "What about? Do you not enjoy my company? I do not wish to be a bother. I do not have to stay-"

"No! That's not it," you quickly denied. "I love your company. It's about my past," you trailed.

"What about it?"

"I'm a Viking, too. Or, at least, I once was.

"I was nine or ten when I met (D/N). She had been shot down and I was playing in the woods, though I was not allowed. I was a hiccup- I mean no offense- and my parents disliked my need for constant adventure. They tried their best to keep me protected but trapped in our little wooden house. It was nice, but I didn't desire such a comfort all the time.

"I freed and befriended my night fury friend, whom was the same age as I. When my secret was discovered, we were banished. I wandered around for years, looking for a place where we belonged. One day, after crashing into a glacier, I woke up. I was only at the tender age of thirteen. I, too, was trapped in a glacier, not the same one as you, but I know what the sudden change is like."

Not having said a word throughout my story, Hiccup blinked. He smiled, softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I shook my head. "No, don't be. I only had (D/N) then, now I have a life. You, however, had a wife. Two children-"

"Astrid had two children! Oh, gods-"

"Wait- you didn't know?"

"No. The day before I- the day before I got trapped in that glacier, she told me she was pregnant."

"I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry. I just hope my children turned out okay."

"They did," you informed.

"How would you know?"

"I'm a huge fan," you muttered, embarrassed.

"C- can-" he stuttered, not knowing how to ask his question.

You smiled. "Astrid named your twins (G/ N) Haddock and Hiccup Haddock the fourth. They got along splendidly and were riding dragons before they could walk and talk. (G/ N) took after her mother with her looks, warrior spirit, determination, and strong personality. She was the splitting image of her gorgeous mother. Hiccup, on the other hand, mirrored his father, despite, apparently, not knowing him. He loved danger and adventure, often vanishing for a week or so at a time as a teen. Together, at the age of twenty, they ruled Berk and Outcast island, also the Berserkers for three years."

"Outcast island? Berserkers?"

"Yes, Heather and Fishlegs had a son, who ruled Outcast Island. Fishlegs died in his mid-twenties, leaving an ill Heather and a not well prepared son to rule, so your kids were called in to help. Alvin the Treacherous left Outcast Island to your kids, whom were like grandchildren to him."

"Ah," he said in understanding.

"(G/ N) married (Some guy's name), son of Fishlegs and Heather, having one son and a daughter whom passed during infancy, while Hiccup the fourth married (G/ N 2) and had two sons and a beautiful daughter."

Hiccup looked up at you, tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

You smiled. "You inspire me, Hiccup. As a child, I heard stories about you. You're the reason I didn't tattle to the village about (D/N). You're the reason I befriended and protected her. You're the reason I see the world the way I do and think of peace before hate. You inspire me to be the best me I can be. You always have."

"When we're you born? Where?"

"I was born somewhere along the edge of the archipelago. I don't remember what island, though. Though, I was only a young child when you disappeared, probably five or four."

"Hmm, interesting. And now we're the same age."

You giggled. "Yup! Weird how things turn out, right?"

"(Y/ N)?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admitted.

"I know I'm falling in love with you."

That's when he leaned over, and kissed your lips.

*********************

Your relationship with Hiccup only progressed from there, but he always felt bad. He felt like he was cheating on Astrid. You somewhat understood, and took it at his pace.

One night, Hiccup had a dream that freed him from his guilt.

_"_ _Hiccup_ _," a familiar voice called. "Hiccup!"_

_"Astrid?"_ _asked_ _Hiccup, looking around desperately._

_Suddenly, she was standing in front of him. She smiled kindly, looking just like she had the day he lost her._

_"I always knew you would never leave me on purpose," she said, a tear falling down her face._

_"I'm so sorry! I wish I could go back!"_

_"Don't say that," she lightly scolded._

_"_ _But_ _-"_

_"No buts. You met (Y/ N). She's a lovely girl. We would have been great friends."_

_Hiccup let out a laugh. "Yeah, she's awesome. As perfect as you."_

_"Maybe even more," added Astrid, looking at your sleeping figure that floated beside them._

_"Don't say that," ordered Hiccup, who embraced her firmly. He didn't plan on letting go. "You're perfect."_

" _And you're_ _her's_ _. I love you, Hiccup- I always will- but you need to move on. I'm not saying forget me or our children. I'm just saying that you should live your life. We lived ours, now it's time for you to live yours."_

_"But, Astrid-"_

_"I set you free, Hiccup Haddock._ _Love_ _, live, be happy. I'll always love you, and it's okay to still love_ _me_ _, but don't let that stop you from loving her."_

_"_ _Yeah_ _,_ _be_ _happy, daddy!" a young girl suddenly cheered._

_Hiccup released Astrid only to find his daughter, whom looked like a five year old, jump into his arms._

_"Hi, daddy," she said._

_"Hi, baby girl," he whispered, hugging her tightly._

_"Me, too, daddy! Me, too!" a little boy cried,_ _tugging_ _at Hiccup's pant_ _leg_ _._

_Hiccup effortlessly lifted the boy with his free arm, welcoming the warm feeling of his children in his_ _arms_ _._

_"You have to wake up now, Hiccup," Astrid said, standing in front of him._

_"No. I don't want to_ _leave_ _you!"_

_"You must. We forgive you. We free you. Love, live, be happy. We love you." Astrid took_ _the_ _girl from his arms, then the boy. He kissed them on their_ _foreheads_ _before pulling Astrid in for one last kiss._

_"I love you. All_ _three_ _of you."_

_"We know," they said simultaneously. "We love you, too."_

_He felt as if he were fading away._

_"_ _Bye_ _, daddy!" the kids_ _repeated_ _over and over._

_But, "Goodbye, Hiccup, my love," was the last thing he heard._

He woke up, with your sleeping figure beside him. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted shoulders. He kissed your forehead and felt no more guilt.

Later that day, Hiccup placed his journal in front of you.

"I want you to read it."

You shook your head. "I can't do that to you, it's your private journal."

"Please? I don't want any secrets between us."

You sighed, but with a slight smile. "Fine, let's make a deal. You read my journals if I read yours."

"Deal," he nodded.

Your journals, filled with foster family and the abuse they inflicted upon you, shocked him but explained your nightmares. "I'll protect you," he promised.

His journal, although not too surprising, left you in tears.

(Here are just a few entries)

_Dear Astrid,_

_Not a second passes by where you're not in my mind. Our beautiful child is right beside you, too. I am sorry I missed his or_ _her_ _life, and our future together. If I could, I would go back and not have gotten stuck in the glacier._

_Everything here is so strange. Nothing is as it used to be. Dragons still fly around, but other things travel on the ground as fast as the dragons can fly, maybe faster. I'll ask (N/N) what they are tomorrow._

_(N/N) is so nice. You would like her, Astrid. I'm sure of it. She is letting me stay at her house for a while. She has a night fury, too! Toothless likes (D/N), they quickly became friends. (N/N) is a beautiful girl with a lovely smile. She has (E/C) eyes that glisten with happiness but hold fear and loneliness deep inside and (H/L) (H/ C) hair that sways as she bounces along her merry way._

_I have so much to learn, so much to discover. I just wish I had you_   _and our child._

_Your husband,_

_Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

***

_Dear Astrid,_

_I am fearful that I'll forget what you look like, sound like. I don't think of you every second of every day, anymore. You are on my mind often, take no doubt in that, but not of my every waking and every sleeping moment. I am ashamed to admit; I am ashamed of the truth._

_I know you wouldn't mind me moving on, but I still ask for your forgiveness. I plead to Thor that I will see, speak to, and hear from you just once more. Just once._

_I apologize that you had to raise our children by yourself. I had just discovered that you had twins today. Twins, Astrid! Twins! A smart lad like me and a fierce daughter like yourself. Such a team. I heard that they led Berk well during their reign, if only I was able to watch them grow, learn, rule. If only I could help raise them alongside you. If only I could have taught them to be chief and_ _chiefess_ _myself. I wish I could see them smile, hear them laugh, watch them grow._

_What a handful they must have been! And to think you raised them by yourself. Just as strong as I remember. I don't know how you found the strength to go on each and every day. Maybe it's easier to find strength while raising two children. Maybe it's not. I'll never know._

_I have only seen a few painting of them, but they are beautiful. I just wish I could meet them. Even just once._

_And, while I regret not being beside you for it all, I'll live on. For you. For our children._

_Your husband,_

_Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

***

However, the ending was what got you.

_Dear Astrid,_

_Thank you for setting me free._

_Your husband,_

_Hiccup Haddock_ _III_ _._

_Dear (Y/ N),_

_I had a dream just last night. There, I spoke to Astrid and my children. I feel as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I feel free._

_I still love her, true, and I think I always will, but know this:_

_I love you with all my heart. I will treasure your love each and every day. I will be there to make you smile, hold you as you cry, and take care of you when your ill. I will remain by your side till the end of time._

_You mean the world to me._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

You looked up at him as he watched you with a hopeful smile.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
